I Hear You Everywhere
by shiawase4
Summary: NaruHina supershort oneshot, hints of NejiHina The name of his beloved escaped from his lips without being noticed, followed by a sigh and a smile.


Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. The song: "I hear you everywhere" is one ending of chobits, though I have never watched the anime this song had me caught up and I had to write this.

Beware, English is not my first language. Forgive mistakes please and help me improve;;

---------------------------------------

_I __hear__ you__ everywhere__…_

_Can you hear__ me?_

Hinata sat next to the large sliding door in her family's training ground; right after Neji had left her alone after their training together.

It was late, but she didn't care right now. Her head was against the wood in the doorframe, and her eyes focused a small flower in her hands. A sweet smile appeared on her white face as she remembered that day's events.

Nothing special happened really. In the morning she went on a mission with her team mates Kiba and Shino, had lunch with them at Ichiraku ramen… Then she came back home, where she was welcomed by her cousin Neji and his cold demeanour… And now there she was, looking at the small flower in her hands.

"Naruto-kun…" the name of her beloved escaped from her lips without her noticing, followed by a sigh and more smiling.

Nothing special happened, really. Naruto was just leaving the ramen shop as Hinata and her team went in. Kiba and him shared some chit-chat, he said hello to Hinata and Shino- not forgetting Akamaru, Kiba's dog, if he didn't say anything to it Kiba could get upset and start yammering on about how "dogs are people too"- then, he walked off. That was the last time that day Hinata saw him.

But still, she was happy… in fact, more than happy. Naruto-kun had not forgotten to say goodbye to her today, like he usually did, him being overly spunky and hyperactive, leaving Hinata completely overshadowed by his mere presence. She usually stayed quiet, but today, gathering her courage, she answered him by saying "h-have a nice day, N-Naruto-kun…" to which he grinned, as he left.

One part of her mind, the rational one, said that probably he didn't hear her, because Kiba was a loud speaker and fully obliterated her voice from anyone's hearing (except his own), but the other part told her that grin was only for Hinata, and not for anyone else.

And her heart felt lighter, as she remembered his face. For a moment she no longer wished she was Sakura, she didn't wish for attention or acknowledgement. She smiled as his grin made her mind pull out from it's depths the sound of Naruto's laughter, and mixed it with the scenes that played over and over in her mind.

"Naruto-kun…"

Hinata lightly passed her fingers over the delicate white petals of the flower she held in her hands, the light of the newborn moon making them look a light hue of blue. She giggled a bit, along with the voice of her cherished Naruto, which echoed non stop through her mind as she now created new scenes of her own, staging the perfect scenery to her love story.

Neji looked at Hinata from across the training grounds. He had been there for a while now, standing next to the sliding door.

It was late, Hinata-sama should have gone inside after their training…Neji wondered why she was there, doing nothing but stare at a daisy she found growing next to a wall. His eyes were fixated on Hinata's lovely white skin, that seemed to glow in the moonlight; in fact, the whole scene seemed copied out of a painting… A curious smile crossed his features as he wondered why Hinata seemed to be so deep in her thoughts.

"Nothing special happened, really…" Hinata would probably say, if asked what was wrong. Neji was very perceptive; he watched her every day and knew something had happened. The way she held the flower in her hands, the way she smiled, the way she looked at the flower without really looking at it… He wondered why he liked watching Hinata drown in her thoughts, why he was even bothering to check on her, and doing so willingly.

The name of his beloved escaped from his lips without being noticed, followed by a sigh and a smile.

_Can you hear me?_

_I hear you everywhere…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Written by Shia-1 X3_


End file.
